Synchronization of a camera flash to the acquisition of an image can be done wirelessly between a camera and a remote flash device or other device requiring synchronization. Typically, prior synchronizers require a user to manually switch the device from a receive mode to a transmit mode utilizing a physical switch on the device. The speed demands imposed by cameras require near instantaneous transmission of a synchronization command to the remote device in order for the remote device to synchronize properly with the camera. Thus, synchronizers are typically manually set in the transmit mode to save the time of switching the synchronizer from a receive mode to a transmit mode upon a need to transmit. This type of setting requires a manual input to the synchronizer. One prior synchronizer, the FlashWizard II manufactured by LPA Design of South Burlington, Vt., includes separate radio circuits for transmitting and receiving (e.g., two separate oscillator elements, one for receive and one for transmit, that are both active at the same time). Having separate radio circuits can add to the cost of the synchronizer and increase power consumption.